


Signal Jam

by ReaderJane



Category: Angel: the Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W&H psychics have a bad connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signal Jam

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: AtS Season 5  
> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Technical Difficulties"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"Harmony, where's my report from the psychics?"

Angel's secretary sidled into his office. "They're having technical difficulties." She twisted her fingers.

"They're psychics. They don't use technology. I've got a summit meeting with the head of a demon clan in thirty minutes. I need that report."

"Don't blame me, Boss! Every psychic in the department is getting the same message, over and over." She consulted a clipboard. "Get me the hell out of here. I'm bored out of my mind."

"All of them? The same words?"

"Every one."

"Do you think it's--" Their faces lit with a rare synchrony.

"Cordy?"


End file.
